helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanabe Nanami
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2009-present |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Shugo Chara Egg!, Team Okai}} Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美; Real Name 田邉奈菜美) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She joined Hello! Pro Egg after winning the Shugo Chara! Amulet Dia Audition. She performed live action segments with the other members of Shugo Chara Egg! on Shugo Chara! Party. Biography Early Life Tanabe Nanami was born on November 10, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older brother and sister. 2009 Tanabe Nanami was the winner of the Shugo Chara Egg! auditions. She became a member of Shugo Chara Egg as the new Amulet Diamond, and joined Hello! Pro Egg. 2010 She became one of Fuji TV's We Can☆ girls, appearing on the variety show "We Can☆". 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Tanabe participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, Tanabe, Kaneko Rie and Taguchi Natsumi were participating in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. From April 4, to April 9th, Nanami participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. She was the winner of the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ On June 13, Tanabe participated in a release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city with Juice=Juice, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, and Sasaki Rikako. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Tanabe will be participating in the stage play Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田邉奈菜美) *'Stage Name:' Tanabe Nanami (田辺奈菜美) (different kanji) *'Nicknames:' Nanami (ナナミ), Nanamin (ななみん), Tanapyon (たなぴょん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cmBOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-11: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2009–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Flipping omlettes *'Favorite Food:' Sushi, Takuan, Cucumbers, Ham *'Favorite Color:' Pink, white *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Shugo Chara Egg! *Going On! (as Shugo Chara Egg!) Works Magazines *2012.11.23 UTB+ *2013.11.20 Photo Technic Digital (with Sasaki Rikako) *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki) *2014.02.19 Yanyan (with Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako) *2014.02.22 UTB (with Haga Akane & Funaki Musubu) *2014.02.26 Idol Saizensen 2014 (with Hamaura Ayano and Sasaki Rikako) TV Programs *2009-2010 Shugo Chara Party! (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Dia) *2010-2011 We Can☆ (part of the "WeCan☆Girls") *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Daiba Aki) Commercials *2010 PIZZA-LA Theater *2010 Geki Haro Dai 9 Kai Kouen San Okuen Shoujo~Karei Naru Nanain~ (劇団ゲキハロ第9回公演　『三億円少女』～華麗なる七人～) *2012 STRONGER (ストロンガー) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She said on “We Can☆” that she wants hamsters (a big one and a small one) as pets. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in height. *She wants to be an idol that is loved by everyone. *She was the youngest member of Shugo Chara Egg!. *She is the last member of Shugo Chara Egg! to still be in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *On a rainy day she would write and read novels and sing the song "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin, and their pairing name is "Nanarin" *She is a lead vocalist in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. *In Team Okai she covers Sato Masaki. *She won the public vote at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event for performing Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~. *Her real name is Tanabe Nanami with the kanji symbols 田邉 奈菜美, however she uses the name Tanabe Nanami with the kanji symbols 田辺 奈菜美 for unknown reasons. *She wants try singing "100 Kai no KISS" by Matsuura Aya. *She was ranked best singer and 3rd at most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei in Gekkan Entame magazine. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi, she says they can all sing and dance pretty well and it would be bad for her to lose to them since they joined after her. *Her dream is to debut in Hello! Project and perform in large venues for alot of fans. *She says that when she first became an idol, she couldn't do anything at all, singing, dancing, talking, acting or expressing. *She was asked how she felt about the trainees who got to debut into Juice=Juice, and she said that while she wanted to congratulate them, she was bothered as to why they got to debut before she did and wondered what they had that she didn't. Her desire to debut is very strong. *Tsunku's comments: "You're going to become even better at singing, I bet. You need to practice finite muscle movements to be able to bring out the sharpness in your rhythm, in particular. The "suddenly bothered for some reason expression" that you do is wasteful. Also, you slouch over, which is very wasteful." See Also *Tanabe Nanami Gallery References Honorary Titles: External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (March 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2012) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (September 2012) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2012) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Tanabe Nanami Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1999 births Category:2009 additions Category:Blood type A Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg